1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for aligning the components of an optoelectronic device, such as a laser package for use in an optical transmitter or transceiver.
2. The Related Technology
Optoelectronic devices are commonly packaged as part of an assembly of mechanical, electrical, and optical components designed to couple light into other optical elements. As one example, an individual optoelectronic device may be packaged to couple light into a single optical fiber. As another example, optoelectronic devices may comprise an array of receivers or transmitters that is packaged as part of a connector assembly for coupling light into an array of optical fibers.
Optoelectronic devices that are optically coupled to other devices or waveguides typically need to be suitably aligned so as to effectively pass an optical signal between the various devices. However, as the alignment requirements of optoelectronic devices become more stringent, existing alignment techniques sometimes result in variances greater than the allowed tolerance, resulting in waste and low yields.